


公主秘闻20

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 4





	公主秘闻20

20.  
每天高强度训练无暇顾及七七八八，与人交流的都是些这里的唱法那里的动作。  
眼看着莲的信息素提取物马上见底，灰色的液体不到一个指节的高度，怎么撑到最后又是一件值得焦虑的事情。提前记住所有舞蹈动作而获得休息权利的祥生，在距离落地镜最远的地方，眯起眼睛透过细长的玻璃瓶窥见《(RE)PLAY》组练习的一群人，康祐在因队形不整齐而发脾气。  
安庆田只是抢了半拍而已，略微注意就可以达到合格的水平，本不值当大动肝火。  
他想向这个人讨要一个说法，是不是因为和瑠姫冷战所以焦躁，又立刻意识到自己连自己的心思都梳理不清，那轮得到为瑠姫出头。  
瑠姫くん喜欢这个人到什么程度呢。  
祥生抱起膝盖百思不得其解。喜欢到就算前几日发情期到来，也不敢跟他去和解，强忍着不适，自己注射了几瓶抑制剂。明明从前是背着男友跟多少人上床都不会有负罪感的瑠姫くん，现在的小心翼翼到底算什么。  
他在上衣口袋里装好信息素的玻璃瓶，站起身来，眼神穿过一众背影，够到落地镜，去寻找自己的身形。  
好像胖了呢。尽管最近食欲不太好，增肥是因为压力吗，似乎是有这么一个说法，还有一种可能是季节的变化，冬天是悲切的季节，囤到身上的膘不高兴离开，挤在大衣里好像才能获得一点慰藉。  
冬天确实是会令人感到消极。瑠姫没有对安藤抱有希望，对于和祥生的赌约也只是敷衍了一下。即使作为Omega的自己嗜与人交合如命，但有时命比起梦想和矜持便不是什么值钱的东西了。他过于清醒目前的轨迹难以发生太大变化，大家都是喜欢画地为牢的人，走出去的都是不怕死的冒险家。即使在把曾经讨厌的抑制剂推进血管里的时候，也没有了强烈的恶感，只是生理性地皱皱眉头，盯着皮肤上冒起一个小包，再看着小包恢复平滑，一整套流程毫无仪式感。  
持有这种心态的自己是不是不再年轻了呢。马上要到来的22岁真是个尴尬的年龄，这种尴尬从标着“平均年龄18岁”噱头的YSR时期就刻进了骨髓里。偶像职业有太多的特殊性，保质期比新鲜鸡蛋还短，每个月过去都像流失了一整年。  
他有时候会仰望金字塔顶端的豆原一成，倒不是对那个巨大而鲜亮的椅子有多大兴趣，而是对无论怎样过分都会有人谅解的17岁充满羡慕。

捱到了公演日，金字塔顶端的人们自上而下结到一组，面对这样的现实，瑠姫依然抱着要赢下来的想法，前夜练习到凌晨。  
从在档案栏里填上“Beta”的时候被迫拥有了这样的倔强。  
当安藤听到瑠姫眼眶噙着泪水问自己可不可以的时候，他也没想过，瑠姫会倔强到那种程度。  
在后台演播室里等待上台是一段难熬的时间，既不安于接下来面临的舞台又期盼早点结束，瑠姫因为练习过度睡眠不足而困乏，又强行在这样的气氛中被吊起一颗心，像凌晨五点半饮了杯黑咖，在虚假的兴奋中煎熬。  
于是，很巧，压力之下发情了。  
接下来轮到《(RE)PLAY》，从面前的液晶屏幕上能看到Staff们正在整理舞台，几个暗色的人影在一边候场，瑠姫能从黑影中首先辨认出康祐，其次是祥生，他为自己的敏锐感到了羞愧。他盯着屏幕试图转移自己的注意力，咬住胳膊却无济于事，香柠檬的味道先一步从后颈溢出，发丝上粘到了若有似无的冷香。  
屏幕前方最开始有反应的是最年轻的Alpha豆原，少年人敏感，且不熟练克制自己，从脸颊连到脖子，红了一大片，大概他本人都不知道发生了什么，东张西望，以为是空调温度太高。  
如果不赶快离开的话，恐怕会殃及无辜。后来才知道因为跟祥生走得太近，抑制剂也对自己失去了作用。类似于女孩子之间荷尔蒙的相互作用而拉近了生理周期一样。不知道该不该开心，终于能摆脱带着针尖向自己扑来的梦魇了，可接下来更换抑制贴又是麻烦的事情，不过他此时无暇考虑太长远。  
他用字不成句的拖沓语调跟安藤解释，自己不是寡廉鲜耻的人，早已经放弃了他，但是绝对不能放弃舞台。  
如果不解决目前的窘境，根本没办法完成表演。  
求求了。瑠姫抓住右边安藤青筋遍布的下臂。  
“标记我吧。”  
安藤低头沉默，圈着下臂的手指冰凉，冒着冷汗，像塞壬的舌尖。  
“你也不会允许舞台失误对不对？所以标记我吧。”  
安藤挑起美杜莎的舌尖攥进手里，冷汗是有毒的涎液，湿滑而蜇人。他接近香柠檬味道的源头，轻声道：“跟我来吧。”

（待续）


End file.
